A Horney Rikuo
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Rikuo is at that age where he's sexually frustrated, contains yaoi, a seme Rikuo, and ooc don't like don't read RR
1. Chapter 1

My second fic, I hope you all like it

I really should be working on my Khr fic but when I went to lot at the Nurarihyon no mago fanfics there were hardly any yaoi, I couldn't take it not when there are so many hot guys in it.

This fic contains a seme Rikuo, yaoi, and ooc, read and review my first reviewer may request a story that they would want me to write but only a hentai/ yaoi for KHR or NNM and must be paired with either Tsuna or Rikuo.

Disclaimer: I do not own NNM, none of it u hear if I did Rikuo would be getting bang or banging someone right now

A Horney Rikuo

Rikuo Nura was the current leader of the Nura clan now at age 15 had gained the respect of the whole clan (well most of it) Rikuo had also discovered a very important fact about himself he was gay.

When he was younger he had fantasy's of marrying Kana but now at 15 years of age he couldn't help how turned on he got being surrounded by so many hot Yokai.

Rikuo prove

At about 6:30 am my alarm went off I slowly dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower and relieve myself. After my shower I realized that I had promised my grandfather I would talk to him and decided to head towards the meeting room.

Grandfather was by himself eating rice crackers I can only guess who/how he got them.

"Oh Rikuo there you are, come have a seat near me, I have something to talk to you about" grandfather said with a too pleasant smile on his face.

I sweat-dropped slightly

"Good morning, you said you wanted to talk about something?" I asked

"Well yes, you see Rikuo you're come to that age when you start to notice certain nee- OWW"

"Oh god, grandfather please tell me this isn't the talk about the birds and the bee's we've already gone over this in class" I yelled as I prepared another cushion to throw.

"Oi, shut up you brat this is Yokai business now shut up and listen" he yelled at me while throwing rice crackers at me

"listen closely Rikuo your at the age were you should be very sexually frustrated and if you don't handle those needs than bad things can happen not only to yourself but the rest of the clan. Hell when I was younger I had a harem of women I kept to relieve those needs and as for your father he also had a harem but he liked to swing both ways if you get what I mean. I'm just trying to say you should start practicing now "he stated and proceeded to sip his tea.

It took me a few seconds to process what had been said

"So you want me to go out there and start sleeping with people for the benefit of myself and the nura clan" I muttered.

"You don't have to make it sound so bad, this is something that happens to the men of are bloodline nothing to be ashamed about but just so u know if you get any female pregnant you better be ready to take responsibility in that sense you may want to practice on men" my grandfather commented off-handily .

"With men?" for a second my imagination got the better of me and I thought of a sweaty naked Zen under me and realized that my problem from this morning was back.

Oii, I'm only going to suggest this once so listen up, you should start with someone experienced like Gyuki, he'll be able to teach you and don't even think about how I know" I noticed the faint blush across grandfathers cheeks and wondered what Gyuki did in the past.

"Now get out of here and I want this settled the next time I see you"

"But how" I muttered

"Out" he said and proceeded to push me

I then realized I was already standing outside the room staring at door

The end

Once again read and review and first reviewer ask for a request


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again I do not own this anime

Please read and review no flames (flames shall be use to launch an attack against my enemies

This chapter contains a seme Rikuo and uke Gyuki along with yaoi goodness

A Horney Rikuo

With Gyuki

As I wondered about thinking of the conversation I had just had I realized I was in front of Gyuki's room. With a careful knock and determined look on my face I entered the room and noticed both Gozamaru and Mezumaru were giving reports to Gyuki.

Gyuki turned to me "is there something you need"

My length twitched "grandfather said that said you could help with a problem"

A flash of recognition appeared on his face and then was gone.

"Gozumaru, Mezumaru leave, this is important" he huffed out

"But" the start of a protest

"Leave now" with that both of them were gone, he then turned to me.

"So it's finally your time huh" was muttered

All I could do was look at my feet

"So top or bottom" he asked

"What?" I felt as if I had lost brain function

"Are you planning to fuck the person or are you going to be fucked" he asked

I blush and stuttered "I plan on fucking them"

"Is that so" he all but sneered then gently placed his hand on my crotch and pulled me closer

"Already so hard" he muttered

As I grabbed his cock in turn and felt it twitch

"Is the thought of me ramming my dick up your ass such a turn on for you Gyuki" he hissed

With that I felt his cock give another twitch and swell

"Ill take that as a yes" and pulled his head down for a kiss filled with teeth while using my other hand to make quick work of his kimono

"What are you doing" he hissed

"Practicing" I stated as I grabbed his thick cock and gave test stroke

He groaned and I got on my knees to engulf him in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down

I heard a slight whine and took his cock out of my mouth

"Bend over" I all but demanded as I got up and removed my own kimono and underwear

He submissively bent over something I never thought I would see which gave me a great look at his ass.

In one swift movement I had buried my cock to the hilt in his ass.

"You bastard, your suppose to prepare me before you do that" he wined out

Not that I could hear him over the tightness surrounding my cock it felt so good

I gently started to move

"Wait…to soon" he breathily replied

As I slowly took the time to enjoy this new tight pleasure, I noticed that Gyuki groans of pain had quickly turned to wines of pleasure

"Rikuo please harder "he begged

With that I picked up his leg and placed it on my shoulder and proceeded to slam my cock into his tight hole against his desk.

"ah ah Rikuo its so good" at any other time I would have been shocked by Gyuki uncharacteristic behavior but right now all I can think about is getting some relief.

As I noticed that I would soon be releasing I reached for Gyuki's cock and noticed that he had already released several times all over some very important looking documents

With a few more stroke he had released again and shortly after I was spilling my own sperm up his ass

I gently pulled out savoring the sweet feel of completion and realized how spent I was in a matter of seconds I was in Gyuki's arms

He threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to limp to a small connecting room to the side where a bed was hidden and laid me in it and pull the covers over me as he started to limp back to his desk I grabbed his arm

"Where are you going, aren't you tired" he gave a very tired look and stated

"I'll be joining you soon I have to clean up the room before someone sees it" with that he limped away and I fell into a contented sleep.

To be continued

Read and review, I actually already have the next chapter ready but I have a sugar headache and need to go rest, I should update in the next few days


	3. Chapter 3

The reason why this chapter took so long is because I've decided to change my idea for this story, at first it was going to be a day Rikuo seme fic but now I thinking along the lines of a night Rikuo seme fic with more day Rikuo uke

I'm not changing the first two chapters yes that was day Rikuo being seme with Gyuki

If you REVIEW I will update sooner

I have also started a poll check it out and vote

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or any of the characters this is for pure fun

All flames will be used to launch merciless attacks against enemies

Chapter 3

Rikuo Prove

Waking up from what was the best night sleep I could remember I noticed three things 1. I wasn't in my room, 2. I was naked, and 3. There was a very much naked Gyuki sleeping next to me. As my fuzzy memories of the day before started to come back to me I froze the only thing going threw my head 'OH MY GOD, I DID IT WITH GYUKI!' As my body withered in denial I felt the stare of another on me, I turned and noticed Gyuki's eyes resting on me.

"Oh morning Gyuki, well I just remembered that grandfather wanted to see me this morning, well bye" while shouting my goodbye I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there while thanking whatever god it was that granted the small miracle of no one seeing me as I ran naked to an empty room to change.

'I'm never doing that again, how embarrassing. No matter how good it felt never again' I thought as I headed to grandfathers room I knocked on the door and entered

"Oii, Rikuo come have a seat over here" I heard my grandfather shout

As I came further into the room I noticed grandfather sitting outside looking out at the garden with his ever present pipe.

As I took a seat next to him, he took a long inhale on his pipe and gently released it

"So Rikuo I suppose I should explain something's to you "he started

"You think" I muttered and then whack

"Oww, that hurt" I held my head

"As I was saying continuing on from yesterday what your going through is perfectly normal for a young demon it's sort of like going into heat for demons for next couple of months you'll experience these strong desires it's usually better to just go along with them, so like I was it's just growing up" he finished

"Oh I see I'm just growing up…

….Wait a sec did u say a couple of months! There's no way I can last that long"

I started to panic what If what happened with Gyuki happened again

"Calm down Rikuo, it's not that bad." Grandfather tried to reassure

"Not that bad, I have to get out of here now" I snapped and ran out the door

"Hey wait, tsk no patience" the supreme commander muttered to himself

The end

To be continued

Just kidding

Karasu Tengu Prove

"Master Rikuo where are you, the meeting will be starting soon" I called throughout the house

"Master Rikuo" I continued to call

"Master Rikuo" I called again more urgently

"MMMMMASTER RIKUO where are you" I called as I started to panic

"Yo Karasu Tengu what's wrong" someone ask, I turned and noticed the supreme commander

"Supreme commander I can't find master Rikuo anywhere and the meeting will be starting soon" I told him as I felt tears begin to collect in my eyes

"Oh that, he ran away" the supreme commander calmly stated

"I see so he ran….wait what he ran away that's horrible I must send my stupid sons after him at once" I squawked

"You don't hav….never mind" one again the supreme commander muttered to himself

Scene change

"Listen here, Master Rikuo is missing and you're going to go find him and bring him back, do you understand" I all but yelled at my stupid children

"Yes father" they answered and flew away I just hope master Rikuo hasn't gotten in trouble

Scene change

Kuromaru prove

Looking for master Rikuo was never easy; always finding new places to hang out and now that it was dark it was unlikely to find him unless he wanted to be found.

As I started to make my last rounds on the border of Master Zen's land I spotted Master Rikuo in his Yokai form atop a large tree. I slowed and started to head towards him

"Master Rikuo" I called as he turned towards me

"Master Rikuo, my father has sent us out to find you, you missed the Yokai gathering tonight" I stated

"Always so serious Kuromaru I doubt I've been missed" gently chuckled

"That's not true Master Rikuo many noticed you're absence and were deeply worried" I tried to reason

"Does that mean you were worried" to my surprise I felt a strong hand behind my head and a pair of passionate lips on my own before I knew it I was battling with another tongue for dominance

As we pulled apart I started to speak "Master Rikuo this isn't proper we should head back to the house"

"You know I almost believe you what with that ever so serious expression on your face but it seems like not all of you wants this to end" as he said this I felt his hand gently move down and into my pants to gently cup me and give a gentle squeeze

"I think at this point we both could use a bit of relief" he breathe into my ear as his hand started to massage my dick in a matter of seconds I had released all over his hand

"It dosnt seem fair that only one of use gets such release" he then sat down on a rock and started to remove his kimono till his own cock was revealed

"It's so big" I blushed as I thought about what kind of damage that thing could do

"Well that's only because there's such a tasty treat before me, now then how about we put that mouth of yours to better use" he motion me forward I dropped to my knees and grabbed ahold of the large member a gave a few gentle strokes I looked up and saw that Master Rikuo was just staring at me

"Use your mouth" he then pulled my head closer and engulfed his enlarged member with my mouth I slowly started to move up on down on his length he gave a hum and then pushed my head down even more till I had engulf the whole of his member

"Do it like this" with hand firmly on my head he set the pace as I felt like I would choke after a while the feeling passed and with a large sign Master Rikuo released into my mouth

"Swallow" he ordered as I swallowed his sperm the taste was truly delicious slightly salty and sweet as I pulled away I started to lick his cock clean as I look back I was met with that same stare but I believe he looked slightly pleased he reach down and pulled me up for a kiss

as he broke away he asked "so Kuromaru would you like me inside you"

I could only nod and he smirk at this and pushed me against the rock he had just been leaning against

I felt him start to press against my hole with something so big there was no way it could fit

"Wait a sec that won't fit" I started with a panic voice

"Sure it will just relax" he whispered

I then felt that enlarged object slam right in

"Ah no to much" I cried

"Now now it's only half way in" with that he slammed the rest of the way in I gave a cry

"Shh calm down just breath I promise it will start to feel better soon" after a brief period of time he started to move it still hurt but pain was starting to disappear and was replace with a burning pleasure it was then that he hit something that made stars appear in front of my eyes

"Ah found it" he stated

With that he started to slam into me at that same spot over and over again

"Master, Master, Master" was all I could get out as he reached for my own neglected cock and I instantly released after a few moments I felt him release into my own ass but even then he didn't stop

"Kuromaru I want to make you mine, to fill you till you're about burst, to make sure that only my hand can bring you to completion" he then changed are position so that I was facing him slaming me onto his delicious cock I thought I was going to break and then he release deeply into me as he finally pulled out I slid down against the rock I felt his essence leak from my poor abused hole

"Master, Master…." I muttered

"Was it good Kuromaru" he asked

I could only nod my head in yes

"I'm glad, I hope we can do this again sometime" I looked up to find him smirking down at me he then proceeded to settle himself next to me and pulled my head into his lap and gently ran his fingers as I felt the claws of sleep start to take over there were two things that ran through my mind, 1. I could not get Master Rikuo to return home and, 2. He hope that he could do this again and very soon

The end

To be continued

Ok so there was some seme night Rikuo

The next chapter is in progress may take awhile but remember the more you review the faster the chapter will be out

So please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A horny Rikuo

mrD1992: the reason that my rikuo is so seme is because I feel that rikuo acts more seme than others even the human rikou acts seme (I do feel that both forms look uke ) I also feel that his followers would be more likely to spread there legs for him.

Dashushi4ka: I believe I have read some of there KHR fics, I'm not sure if your trying to complement me or insult me so for now I'll take it as a complement and say "why thank you"

Elifer: thank you, I may just use your idea, just to let you know I wont be having day and night rikuo together beeping because that's to much like incest and that's a turn off for me.

LordLoveless AKA Aoi Yume-sama: such a long name as my first reviewer thank you so much, now how did you know what I was going to do, you wouldn't happen to be psychotic…wait I think I mean psychic yeah probably psychic. I'm planning on having zen near the last chapter of this fic (not this chapter), that right I do have a plan shocker.

The reason why I haven't been updating is because you guys aren't reviewing so I wont be updating until I get 10 reviews so that's 6 more reviews or I may update if I get really bored but hey whats the chance of that happening (its actually pretty high, that's why I'm writing today) so maybe in a few months (if you don't review)

Now on a completely different topic I'm going to sanjapan for those of you who don't know what this is it's the anime expo that's held in Texas, that's right I'm going to flying to Texas to visit family and go to the expo.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any nurarihyon no mago, this fic is being made for my own amusement so don't sue I'm poor.

Flame will be used to destroy all my enemies (you know who u are)

Chapter 4

Finally

Kuromaru prove

As I woke up I noticed that the sun was already high in the sky and as I tried to recall how I had gotten here I blushed a deep crimson as I remembered last night and started to wonder if young master Rikuo was the one to bring me home, how embarrassing as I held my head in my hands I heard a cough from behind me, I turned and felt my embarrassment turn to dread there before me was not only my father but also younger siblings Tosakamaru and Sasami

As I stared at them my father coughed again and began to speak

"So Kuromaru now this might be a bit out there but bear with me do you remember the mission that I gave you and your siblings" he asked in a gentle voice

"Yes to find young master Rikuo and return him home as quickly as possible "I replied

"I see so you remembered, THEN TELL ME WHY IT IS THAT NOT DID YOU NOT BRING MASTER RIKUO HOME LAST NIGHT BUT EARLY THIS MORNING IT WAS MASTER RIKUO THAT BROGHT A UNCONSIOUS YOU HOME CAN U TELL ME CAN YOU." He started yell it was wonder he hadn't hurt himself in doing so.

"Father please calm down remember your back if you keep this up…" Sasami pleaded

"WHAT! WHO HAS TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THERE BACK WHEN THERE STUPID SON CANT EVEN FINISH A Retrieval MISSION (crack) urk…." My father crumbled to the ground and held his back

"That why I told you to calm down" Sasami explained

"Yooou two finniish scoldiiing your brother for meee…I'm going to goooooo lie down for a bit." Karasu Tengu my father then proceeded to skid across the floor with as much dignity that he had to his own room

"Yes father" both Sasami and Tosakamaru called after him

"See what you did, now fathers all upset and hurt himself" Sasami nagged

Tosakamaru just huffed and folded his arms "I don't really care what father was going on about but Kuromaru what the hell happened to you your usually so serious about your job, did you finally start noticing all of the beautiful women throwing themselves and ….(WACK)" a decisive hit shut my younger brother up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasami demanded

"Owww All I'm saying is that all men have urges so it's understandable that you would want to relieve some stress as they say (WACK)" my brother was once again hit to the floor I wonder if the floors will be all right.

"Stop hitting me" he whined

"If you stop being such a moron then maybe I will, how you can say that sort of stuff when Kuromaru is in pain it's obvious that he was attacked" as Sasami gestured towards me I realized that for some time now I had be rubbing my back side and was trying to sit with as much care as possible.

Tosakamaru took and good look at and stated "I see, so in other words instead of attacking he was attack tshh ahhhhahha snort" I felt my face go warm

"What's so funny?" Sasami retorted not understanding, are brothers crude remark.

"Because that means that instead of being the one doing the fucking he was the one that was fucked" I stated in all seriousness

BAM!

(And there goes the floor)

Scene change

Kitchen gossip

"Have you heard that Gyuki has been acting weird apparently he's held himself up in his room and has been working nonstop" a demon in the kitchen stated

"I've also heard that Kuromaru is acting peculiar recently he came back injured last night and won't let anyone tend to him or mention what happened to him and he's usually the serious type and will answer to Karasu Tengu Maybe someone should ask Rikuo if he saw anything last night" another replied.

Listening in at the doorway stood Gozumaru and next to him Mezumaru

"Hmmm, this is obviously that brats fault" Gozumaru muttered

"What ya mean Gozumaru?" Mezumaru asked

Gozumaru whirl around to face Mezumaru and stated "What I mean is that right before Gyuki started acting weird Rikou saw him and Rikuo was with Kuromaru before he started acting weird too"

"So what you're saying that he done something to them" Mezumaru asked

"Don't give me that disbelieving face; we should at least check it out" with that Gozumaru stomp off with Mezumaru following.

To be continued

That's right that's the end and no beep scenes, why because I need to become more motivated with this

What's that, then I should get myself motivated, well then give me some reviews

REMEMBER the cake is real, so review

I'm thinking of either doing a Mezumaru or kubihashi chapter next maybe


End file.
